1. Technical Field
This invention relates to intravenous needle assemblies such as employed in infusion sets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,670,735, 2,725,058, 3,064,648, 3,863,631, 4,324,236 and 4,392,856.
The needle of Patent 2,670,735 is carried in an elongated tubular member which in turn is provided with sidewardly extending skin grasping members formed of metal. There is no similar construction in the present disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,058 positions the needle transversely of a pair of extending wings and beneath a vertical projection 10 which provides a hand hold for inserting the needle.
In the present invention, oppositely disposed wings sections of a body through which the needle is positioned are foldable upwardly to form a portion by which the needle may be grasped and subsequently folded downwardly to secure the needle to a patient's skin. More importantly, the present invention utilizes a tapered foam pad on the lower portion of the needle carrying device so that the angle of inclination of the needle when positioned through a patient's skin and into a vein is such that the beveled pointed end of the hollow needle is spaced with respect to the walls of the vein so there is no interference with fluid flowing into the vein through the needle or from the vein through the needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,648 discloses an intravenous needle assembly in which there are foldable wings on either side of the needle, the foldable wings being defined by weakened portions adjacent to and parallel with the hollow needle. The present invention utilizes similarly formed foldable wings, but more importantly provides the tapered foam pad or its equivalent for positioning the needle at an angle with respect to the vein in which it is positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,631 discloses a hollow needle in a combination bandage and mounting device which includes a substantial number of foldable sections which can be used as handles in applying the needle and as bandages and means holding the bandages and the needle in position on the patient's skin.
The present invention has no comparable needle supporting or holding or positioning structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,236 positions a hollow needle through a hub located between upper and lower lateral wings which extend from the hub, the upper wings providing a hand hold when moved adjacent one another and the lower wings being provided with adhesive surfaces for engagement with the patient's skin. The present invention differs in that a single pair of foldable wings are employed and provides the tapered foam pad or the like for tilting the needle relative to the patient's surface to advantageously position the open beveled end of the needle in the patient's vein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,856 discloses a hollow needle, oppositely disposed wings with a channel therebetween and a cylindrical holder for the needle mounted in a clip in the longitudinal channel. No similar construction is found in the present invention which provides a simple, inexpensive intravenous needle assembly which may be quickly and easily inserted in a patient's vein and adhesively attached to the patient's skin to automatically incline the needle relative to the patient's skin and vein so as to advantageously position the needle in the vein.